


...to Danny był neandertalczykiem

by Sako03



Series: Co by było gdyby... [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Zamiana ról, taki trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Abstrakcja, czyli narzekający Steve i neandertalczyk Danny





	...to Danny był neandertalczykiem

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, są to moje pierwsze drabble i jednocześnie początek nowej serii "Co by było gdyby...", więc serdecznie zapraszam!  
> Oczywiście przepraszam za opcjonalne błędy!

\- I właśnie dlatego nie można wysadzać przypadkowych budynków – zakończył swój wywód Steve.

Mimo że poświęcił na niego ponad pół godziny, to najwyraźniej Danny nie doceniał jego zaangażowania, bo gdy skończył mówić, Williams nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Dopiero po kilku chwilach spojrzał ponownie na niego, pytając:

-Skończyłeś?

No tak, czego on się właściwie spodziewał?

\- Nie powinienem oddawać ci mojej wątroby – mruknął tylko.

-I tak oddałbyś mi ją drugi raz– powiedział zadowolony Danny. – Zbyt mocno mnie lubisz, żeby pozwolić mi umrzeć – dodał i uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego stronę, a on tylko mocniej zacisnął pięści.

Nienawidził, gdy Williams miał rację.


End file.
